In The Showers
by NKL
Summary: AizawaMogi. Yaoi. Well, Aizawa and Mogi get horny and have fun. Fangirls, beware: this story was written "BY MEN, FOR MEN". So girls, if you don't understand, stop crying and stay out!


Chapter Title: In The Shower  
Rating: Mature  
Pairings: Mogi and Aizawa.  
Warnings: Most likely to contain OOC, and LOTS of nasty gay sex. Like, the kind of gay sex you'd watch in gay porn. Like, the kind of gay sex that gay men have together.  
Note: There is no plot to this, what-so-ever. :D And it doesn't follow the Death Note timeline, but the Aizawa in this is the post-afro Aizawa, so whatever.  
Note2: And I edited this story slightly because I forgot to italicize the _'thoughts'_. I also added some more to it, but not a lot.

**-M-**

Matsuda and Ide laughed in the background. Could it be because of Mogi's haircut? It couldn't be... it looked just like all of times he cut his hair.

"Hey Mogi," Aizawa whispered to Mogi. "I think they're laughing at your hair," he teased. Mogi frowned. "What's wrong with it?" Aizawa smiled and shrugged and looked back at what he was looking at earlier.

"No, it's not his haircut. It's what we heard about him," Ide said, chuckling. Mogi's eyes narrowed and he turned to face Ide, who was standing behind him.

"What did you hear, Ide?" Mogi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ide held his hands up, "Oh, nothing really. Just that you're still a virgin," he said. Mogi laughed, "I thought it was something serious!"

But the truth was, Mogi still met with Pamela Handerson late at night. He was good at lying though, being a great actor and all...

Aizawa turned red and looked at Mogi, then at Ide. "Hey, get back to work! And leave Mogi alone. If you keep getting off task, Ide, I'm going to suspend you. You too, Matsuda. Get your asses back to work!!" Aizawa shouted in anger.

Ide and Matsuda frowned. "Okay! Don't get your undies in a bunch," Matsuda said, walking back to his desk. Ide followed.

"Sorry Mogi. If they bother you again, I'll kick their asses," Aizawa said. _'What a hunk,'_ Mogi thought deep down.

_'What a puss,'_ Aizawa thought bitterly. _'He never stands up for himself. I BET he's still a virgin...'_ he went on, rolling his eyes.

_'Hmm... I wonder how big he is... he looks like he works out, and he's got a better build than I do... I wonder if he's hung,'_ Aizawa continued to daydream about the size of his coworker's schlong.

_'I wonder if he's hairy all over. What could he be thinking about?'_ wondered Mogi, turning a slight shade of red.

"Mogi," Aizawa said out of nowhere. The taller man looked at him with a questioning look on his face. "I want you to come to the restroom with me," he said. _'Why do they call it a REST room anyway? Nobody rests in those things...'_

Mogi nods and stands up, following Aizawa to the restroom.

**-A-**

Once in the restroom, Aizawa led Mogi to the showers. _'The showers are empty at this time, so we won't be interrupted for a few hours,'_ the older man thought, turning to face Mogi.

"Now Mogi, take your shirt off."

The taller man frowned and turned red. "Why?"

"Just do it," Aizawa demanded, narrowing his eyes and taking a step closer to his coworker. "Before I do it for you."

"Do it, then," Mogi challenged. _'Man, what's going on in his head?'_ the taller man wondered to himseld, letting Aizawa clumsily unbutton his shirt.

"Fine. It's off." The older bearded man stood back and grinned. "You've got a nice chest," Aizawa said, impressed, feeling Mogi's smooth chest.

"Aizawa..." Mogi said quietly, blushing. "What?" the bearded man asked, playing with Mogi's left nipple.

"Nevermind," the taller man said, starting to breath hard.

Aizawa stopped and unbottoned his own shirt, taking it off. "You're really... hairy, Aizawa," Mogi observed, running his hands across Aizawa's hairy chest. Aizawa laughed out loud and pulled Mogi closer to him by the waist.

"I can't say the same for you. Tell me, is your chest really that smooth?" Aizawa asked.

Mogi nods and stares into Aizawa's eyes.

"I'm not a hairy person," he said, smiling. "I want to see what else on you isn't hairy," breathed Aizawa, looking at the other man's crotch.

"Okay, but if you tell anybody about this secret rendezvous, I'll kick your ass. And then I'll fuck you," Mogi whispered into his coworker's ear, as he unzipped his pants.

In a short while, Mogi had removed even his boxers, and was now completely naked. Aizawa joined soon after.

**-T-**

"Where have Mogi and Aizawa gotten to?" Ide asked. Matsuda shrugged. "Who knows? They said something about going to the restroom. Maybe Aizawa needs somebody to wipe his ass for him... that douchebag."

**-M-**

"You've got a really hairy ass," Mogi stated, as Aizawa bent over to turn the water on.

"And you've got a really smooth one, big guy," Aizawa answered, facing Mogi and pulling him into a kiss.

At this point, both men were hot and horny, and they knew it.

"Aizawa," Mogi began, "we should take advantage of our time in here..." he trailed off, as Aizawa bit Mogi's nipple. The bearded man licked at his chest, and slowly moved down.

"You're bigger than I am," Aizawa said as he gripped Mogi's manhood. "You've got a big cunt-wrecker!" he said, barely able to hold all of it with both hands.

"Gross," Mogi said, seeming to be heterophobic. Aizawa laughed and held Mogi's penis and looked at it.

"Would you mind," Aizawa began, as he looked up at Mogi, "if I... you know." Mogi could tell Aizawa was blushing, even though the steam in the room was thick enough to cover the look on his face.

"Go ahead, if you want," he said.

And with that, Aizawa stuck Mogi's meat in his mouth. _'Damn, he's bigger than I thought,'_ Aizawa thought to himself, slobbering all over Mogi's penis.

Mogi couldn't help but grin at the sight of his coworker sucking on his schlong, and he seemed to be having trouble getting it down. 'Look at his cheeks puff out,' Mogi laughed in his head.

_'Mogi's fuck-stick has to be around seven and a half inches long,'_ complained the hairy man, pulling it out of his mouth. "There's a place I'd rather have your dick, Mogi," Aizawa said, standing up.

Mogi's eyes widened at the insinuation, and he covered his junk with his hands, "You want it **_there_**, Aizawa?" he asked, nervously.

The bearded man nods, and looks around the shower. "We'll need lots of lube. I guess we could use shower gel though," he said, pulling a black plastic bottle off of a counter.

"Here, lube yourself up," Aizawa said, handing Mogi the bottle.

Mogi squeezed some gel into his hand and applied it to his meat. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mogi asked, unsure of what Aizawa was thinking.

The hairy man nods and leans over the counter, sticking his ass out. "I'm sure."

Mogi shrugs and looks at his cock, then at his coworker's ass. It's a muscular ass, despite how hairy it is. The taller man rubbed his penis against Aizawa's opening, and pushed gently.

"Don't be nervous, I'll tell you to stop if you do something wrong," Aizawa said.

"Aizawa... is this your first time being fucked in the ass?" Mogi asked, pushing his dick in a bit harder than last time. The bearded man nods.

"Push it in. All the way," the older man demanded, pushing himself back onto Mogi's penis.

Mogi pushed harder, and it went in. Upon penetration, he heard a little squishy noise, and then, Aizawa growled. "Fuck, that kind of hurt," he said, gritting his teeth.

Mogi froze. "Are you okay?" he asked. Aizawa laughed a little. "I'm fine, keep going. That's normal. You're just tearing my asshole open," he said.

Mogi frowned and slid his dick into his coworker's ass again. _'It feels so weird,'_ thought Mogi to himself, turning bright red.

Mogi pulled it out, then slid it back in again. "Yeah Mogi, like that. But go faster, ooh," Aizawa moaned, breathing fast.

Within a few minutes, Aizawa's ass had been loosened out enough for Mogi to slide in without any resistance. The hairy man was moaning and groaning loudly, and it was turning Mogi on.

"Come on, fuck me! Go faster and deeper! Oh yeah! Errg!" Aizawa growled, letting himself fall into a state of ecstacy.

And Mogi went faster, fast enough to make Aizawa cry. Fast enough to make him beg to have his ass stuffed with Mogi's cock.

"MOTHER fu-" Aizawa moaned, throwing his head back.

"Mogi, let's do it lying down. Missionary," he said, stepping away from Mogi. The taller man nodded, and followed.

Aizawa proceeds to lay down on the wet floor, and opens his legs. "Now. Fuck me!" he demanded. Mogi sat on his feet and prodded Aizawa's raw hole with his finger.

"Mogi, what are you doing?" the bearded man asked, looking up at his companion. "I've never felt the inside of an asshole before," he responded.

**-H-**

"They've been gone for two hours, Matsuda. What do you think they're doing?" Ide asked, stirring a cup of coffee. "Maybe they're fucking each other," Matsuda retorted bitterly.

Ide laughs. "They probably are. Come on, let's go look for them."

**-A-**

Aizawa was too caught up in being penetrated by his well-endowed coworker to care if he'd get caught. The thought of being caught actually turned him on.

"Mogi, whatever you do, don't stop," the older man panted, as Mogi lowered himself into Aizawa, as if he were doing pushups.

Aizawa legs were wide open and sore, but not as sore as his ass would be in the morning.

Mogi slid himself out, and watched his penis glide back in. He liked watching it go in, especially when Aizawa's opening contracted after he pulled it out.

After getting tired of this position, Aizawa spoke up. "Hey, let me get on my side." And so, Mogi held Aizawa close and entered his body.

**-T-**

"Ide, I think they're in the showers... I heard moaning and I saw a lot of steam. Maybe Aizawa killed Mogi or something..." Matsuda said, turning pale.

"What? Are you serious? Let's go!"

**-A-**

Aizawa could no longer hold it in. He had to cum. After being stimulated for so long, he had reached orgasm. "Mogi, don't stop!" he growled, jacking himself off and watching his semen shoot out, dissolving into the water.

The bearded man grinned pervertedly, and just laid back while Mogi kept at it. Aizawa could see stars. He had never cummed like this before.

"Aizawa, where do you want me to cum?" Mogi asked, panting hard. "In me," Aizawa said without thinking.

**-T-**

"Aizawa! Mogi! Are you guys in here?" Matsuda asked, walking into the showers with Ide.

"Fuck," Mogi groaned deeply, slowing down as he released his seed. "Mogi, I think we're in trouble," Aizawa said, holding Mogi's hand.

Just then, Ide and Matsuda walked into the shower room. "Holy shit!" Ide gasped. Matsuda's jaw dropped and he covered his eyes. "Oh my god! What are you two DOING in here?!"

Mogi grinned sheepishly and Aizawa laughed. "Having sex," Aizawa replied with a rough scratchy voice.

Ide folded his arms over his chest. "Well, that's pretty clear, Captain Obvious. Both of your clothes are wet, and Mogi's still-erect penis is still inside of you. I hope it was worth it..." Ide said, frowning.

Mogi grinned shyly. "It was," and he pulled out slowly. Mogi's seed oozed out of Aizawa's pink hole and Ide, Matsuda, and Mogi watched it drip to the wet floor.

Ide stood back in shock and said, "What just came out of his...?" he sputtered.

"Cum," said the three.

"You know Aizawa... you're probably going to have to use a diaper for the next few hours. Your butthole looks kind of... loose," Matsuda said, turning green.

"Well Matsuda, it was worth it. I might pay Mogi here a visit tonight as well. How about it, Mogi?" Aizawa grinned and looked at Mogi.

Mogi could only nod. "Well, we're getting back to work. And guys... this never happened," and with saying that, Ide, beet red, turned around and walked out, with Matsuda following closely behind.

"What now? Our clothes are wet, my ass is wrecked, and your barber can't cut hair for shit," Aizawa teased. Mogi pouted.

"I don't know. But were you serious when you said you wanted to come over tonight?"

Aizawa nods. "Of course. You're the first guy I've ever done it with, and I'll never regret it. Even though it's probably going to be hard to sit straight on my ass for a while. But thank you for today."

Mogi blushed and stood up. "Maybe you can take a turn on me next time," he offered. The older hairier man stood up too, and shook his head. "I'm not as long as you are, and I've never given it to anybody in the rear before. You know what?"

"What?"

"I can still feel you inside of me."

Mogi laughed out loud, and both men put on their soaking wet clothes. "Tonight then," Aizawa said.

The taller man nods and smiles without saying anything.

And ever since that day in the showers, Aizawa lied to his wife and snuck out late at night to cheat on her with Mogi. Everybody knew, of course. Especially since they recorded one of their nightly sessions and posted it online.

Their video receieved over 9000 views, and one of the most frequent fappers was Commander Rester, because he was a horny man who liked to fap to porn. Porn with guys with suits, that is, because he has a suit fetish.

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

You may decapitate me now! I just had to make a PWP Yaoi for these two. I kind of ended up getting hyper, though. I wasn't intending to make it even the smallest bit humorous, but while I was writing and editing this, my face was turning purple from laughing at how dumb it was. Thank god for living alone!


End file.
